moe_girl_cafe_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Special Outfits
Note 1 : Possible special Outfits that were limited time only and that you cant buy regulary. Note 2 : Outfits bought from the Mystery Store negate Affection requirements. Illya Transformation * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Keima Women's Clothes * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: The excuse is that working in women's clothes is easier, but they probably just like the feeling. Misaka Mikoto Pajamas * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Misaka Mikoto loves Gekota so much that even her pajamas are Gekota patterned, but she'd really hate it if anyone found out about her Gekota fetish. Chiaki School Uniform * Price: 640 Diamonds / 512 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: A 5th year elementary student with miniscule IQ and EQ, and flat body that will never develop. Christmas Outfit * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Someone who transforms into Santa on Christmas Eve so they can send presents to the girl they love... this kind of thing could only ever be found in girls' manga. Kanade Maid Outfit * Price: 660 Diamonds / 528 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: A combination of a rude, acidic tongue and a cute presentation leave people with confused impressions. Kirito Battle Dress * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Kazuto's (or Kazuko's) GGO game character avatar, an adorable little girl. Asuna Battle Dress * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box / VIP 11 Reward * Description: Asuna's look from ALO, although it is a battle outfit, the blue color and length make it look very peaceful and refined. Makoto Army Uniform * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Dependable but with a rough swimming style, a strong body without the attitude to match, all kinds of contrasts contributing to the character's cuteness. Kumakichi Costume * Price: 997-1000? Diamonds / 798 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: In order to keep a cute round face, Kumakichi stuffs his cheeks with socks... or was it cloth... Koyomi Clothes * Price: 600 Diamonds / 480 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Araragi Koyomi's traditional clothes are all basically the same, just palatte swapped. Assistant Test Outfit * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: This sort of sterile white clothing seems more suited for this 18 year old science genius than some garish costume clothing. Rikka Campus Festival * Price: 640 Diamonds / 512 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: This special ceremonial uniform was worn once and then just changed out of, and that was just the chance Rikka needed. OVERRUN Uniform * Price: 700 DIamonds / 560 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Serizawa Fumino's uniform while working at Stray Cats, a blue skirt for a diffrent look. Nyaruko Maid * Price: 700 DIamonds / 560 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: The typically brash and senseless Naruko's maid outfit, watch for the the shimapan... er, shima-socks? YYM Maid Outfit * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: It's May already and spring hasn't fallen on the Touhou universe, Sakuya still has to wear heavy winter clothes to go seek the truth. Rin Short Skirt * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: The typical shorts have been switched for a short skirt, and the bow was switched for a tie. Rather similar to Miku's outfit. Shana School Uniform * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: In order to monitor Sakai Yuuji, Shana utilized the power of the disappeard Hirai Yukari's existence to enter the school, beginning her happy school life. IS School Uniform * Price: 700 Diamonds / 560 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: As IS's only male member he spends his days surrounded by countless moe girls. Most of the people calling for him to be burned at the stake are really just jealous. Tsukiko Swimsuit * Price: 620 Diamonds / 496 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Influenced by the power of the Warawara nai Neko, Tsukiko and others sheepishly put on fetish swimsuits and didn't feel any weirder for it. Homura Transformation * Price: 700 Diamonds / 560 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Very unremarkable transformation clothes, giving the impression of an eternity of hopelessness and pain in purgatory. Shinobu Outfit * Price: 660 Diamonds / 528 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Lacking the naiivete of a young girl is pitiable, but the adult version of a yandere-tsundere-dandere vampire is cool in its own right. Youto Women's Clothes * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: To commemorate the style of their youth, oversize female clothes are now on sale. UMR Clothes * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: An almost legendary game street that is irressitible to any enthusiast, dealing a big blow to traditional arcades. Enticing Spirit * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Louise's prize in from the tips competition, it apparently possesses some form of seductive magic. Isla Dress Shirt * Price: 600 Diamonds / 480 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: It's only the inner part of a work uniform, wearing it alone won't hide flab. Ohana Work Clothes * Price: 640 Diamonds / 512 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: After a short an excited stint as part time help in a hotel, she ended up loving the place and became one of its key members. Tomoe ED Outfit * Price: 710 Diamonds / 568 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Rife with royal symbolism, hinting at Tomoe's past before becoming a fox spirit. Idol Referee * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Four angels in idol outfits randomly deciding the fates of offenders, in reality they're probably just looking for opportunities to be cute. Sena Bikini * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Probably because of all her good memories of the pool, Sena has a soft spot for this swimsuit. Sanka Rea Frock * Price: 600 Diamonds / 480 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: An elegant frock befitting any Ojosama, inaccessible to the common plebs. Kanna Maid Ver. * Price: 660 Diamonds / 528 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Maid clothes never get old in a maid cafe. Rather, it is the pursuit of those in maid cafes to explore every type and style of maid clothes. Miku Vocaloid Outfit * Price: 280 Diamonds / 224 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box / Events * Description: ''Hatsune Miku's most well-known outfit, visible in every performance.'' Angel Kitten * Price: ? Diamonds / ? with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box / VIP 12 Reward * Description: Has everyone gotten the black cat arc true ending yet? If you haven't, come lick this godly angelic cat~ Mio PV Outfit * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: The meaning of this song is more or less Queen Mio commanding layabouts to get up and dance. Mami Transformation * Price: 280 Diamonds / 224 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Tomoe Mami Senpai only entered our lives for a few short days, but her outfit will stay with us forever. Jun Chef Outfit * Price: 600 Diamonds / 480 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: As Wagnaria's only cook who actually does their job, they have to deal with customers' requests while also tolerating the owner's lazy and lavish attitude. Len PV Outfit * Price: 660 Diamonds / 528 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: No matter who it is, I'll date them! A one minute song that resonated with countless painfully single people. Sakuya Maid Outfit * Price: 280 Diamonds / 244 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Sakuya had basically taken care of everything that needed doing, her work as a maid was flawless, but she still liked to complain. Sumizome Outfit * Price: 600 Diamonds / 480 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: While on the way to see a sports match, Inari was undergoing a "test", giving us an example of how weird some people's pranks can get. White Military Uniform * Price: 720 Diamonds / 576 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: What do people with faces like gangsters look like when they put on military fatigues? Come and find out. Levi Clean Ver. * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: The typically cool commander trades in their military gear for this fan favorite clean look, and suddenly their 160cm stature becomes a bonus. Chiyo Yukata * Price: 260 Diamonds / 208 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Candy apples, fireworks, a look back filled with pulsing eagerness... summer festivals allways become important memories for girls. Azusa PV Outfit * Price: 660 Diamonds / 528 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Azusa's ("Listen!!") clothing, an oversize red and white T-shirt which pulls out the allure of amicable laziness, cutest when worn while eating strawberries. Galileo Frock * Price: 680 Diamonds / 544 with discount * Method to obtain: Mystery Shop / Employees wish / Hakurei Reimu's Clothing Box * Description: Moe is justice! A pure white frock on Galileo, feel free to say "kawaii nee~~!".